Belrene
|Race1 = Dragon |Age1 = |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = Kingdom of Dragnof (Former) |Magic1 = Dragon Slayer Magic |Character2 = Irene Belserion |Kanji2 = アイリーン・ベルせリオン |Romaji2 = Airīn Beruserion |Alias2 = Scarlet Despair Queen of Dragon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Dragon Human (Former) |Age2 = 400+ |Status2 = Deceased |Affiliation2 = Kingdom of Dragnof (Former) |Magic2 = Universe One Eye Magic Animal Transformation Dragon Slayer Magic |Image Gallery = Belrene/Image Gallery }} Belrene (ベルリーン Berurīn) is a past fanon pair between Dragon, Belserion and the most powerful female member of the Alvarez Empire, Irene Belserion. About Belserion and Irene Belserion Belserion (ベルせリオン Beruserion) was a Dragon known as The Sage Dragon (賢竜 Kenryū) who allied himself with humans in the Dragon Civil War. Belserion is a large Dragon with scaly, octagonal skin patterns running across his body all the way to his wings; his most noticeable feature is the large tusks extending from both side of his face, similar to a mammoth. He has two long pointer teeth sticking out from his mouth as well, to go along with a sharp pointed nose and chin. Lastly, he has long horns protruding from the back of his heads, both parallel to each other. Belserion appears to be of a loyal and righteous air, wanting to continually serve and protect his queen, Irene, even if she felt like he paid his debt towards her already. He also cares very much for humans, due to them saving his life in his past. Irene Belserion Irene Belserion (アイリーン・ベルせリオン Airīn Beruserion) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest woman of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. She also leads the Irene Squad, her own personal squad, within the Empire. She is regarded as the Scarlet Despair (緋色の絶望 Hīro no Zetsubō) in the Empire, due to her peerless magnitude of power. Irene is a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-red lipstick. For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges. As a Dragon, Irene is many times larger than the average human, with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has a dark-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, Irene has a dark-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a noticeable border above her nostrils that divides her mouth from her face, extending near the back of her head. Finally, Irene has a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of her skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of her knees. Irene has shown to be very knowledgeable, showcasing herself as a historian when revisiting a folktale of her birthplace, seemingly enjoying the counterbalance of a "wonderful story" of the two angels of Zonia. She's shown to have a humorous side to her, as seen when she wanted to see Juliet and Heine do battle, only to later say it was a joke. In regards to her underlings, she is very attached to them, even referencing them as her "children", coming to their defense after their battle against Mirajane Strauss, painfully torturing the latter as collateral for defeating them. Irene is extremely confident in her own power, wanting to take care of Acnologia by herself (even talking of humanity's greatest threat without any timidity in her words) nevertheless as her very own comrades, among them being August, noted that they could not defeat the Black Dragon without Fairy Heart at their disposal. Due to this, her confidence not only spreads within her, but to the might of her Empire, saying that she could put aside the Majesty's "war game" due to the task of handling Acnologia, stating Alvarez (with her Majesty at the helm) would be victorious regardless of the outcome. She also displays signs of being a cruel individual, such as when she questioned Toma E. Fiore's love for his daughter, Hisui, after personally transforming her into a mouse. When displeased at his caring words for his child, she makes a muted expression on her face before moving to attack them, showcasing her dislike for things not apropos to how she conceives it to be. When she started to torture Mirajane, she devilishly promised her that not only would she not have a swift death, but after it is all said and done, she would turn her into a a lump of rotting meat, showing more of her evil and brutal nature. When serious, she has shown to criticize and be honestly blunt to those even above her, such as the Emperor, for the latter treating the war as a game and also inviting naivety in his heart in regards to his former lover, wanting to be the one to correct him through it all. Besides all of this, she is very respectful and complimentary to those higher than her, still delivering high praise to the same Emperor who she claimed if he participated in the war against Ishgar that it would be over sooner after it began, while taking honor from the Black Dragon's compliments after engaging in battle with him, returning the favor by saying the rumors of his power don't do him any justice in person. However, she can be somewhat vain to go along with her sly mouth, remembering that society has dubbed her the "Scarlet Despair", wishing for the title to be something "cuter" than her current alias. History Belserion's History Some time in his past, Belserion's life was in danger, but he was saved by Irene's predecessor and pledged his life to protecting Irene. Later, he returned to the Kingdom of Dragnof from his patrolling of the West, noting to the guards that it had becoming increasingly violent while asking for Irene's location. He found her in the courtyard and told her that the western Dragons will be invading Ishgar soon, and adamantly expressed his desire to protect all humans. After some time of taking part in the war, a wounded Belserion noted that they wouldn't win, but that his desire to protect humans had not wavered. The Dragon and Irene argued about the repayment of his debt, but when Irene brought up the possibility of fighting in the war, Belserion found it ludicrous. His disapproval of the idea turned into one of utter shock when he found out that Irene's plan was to have him bestow his own Magic onto her to turn her into a Dragon Slayer. Irene's History At some point in her past, Irene crossed over from Ishgar to Alakitasia to join the Empire and to follow Zeref, for reasons yet unknown. Some time later, Irene was taught the art of Magic and enchanting from the Black Wizard himself, which she later went on to use her new power to enchant a white and a black sword that became Juliet and Heine respectively. Relationship References Navigation Category:Belrene Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Past Couples Category:Needs Help Category:New Pages